Charmed Generation 20
by mysticpearl84
Summary: Maddie's parents are killed by demons who are really after her. What will happen when she moves in with the Halliwell's? ChrisxOC. Be nice this is my first fanfic. I do not own Charmed or anything else in this story besides Maddie.


Name: Madison Gilmore (Maddie)

Age: 16

Hair: Layered Brown with honey blonde highlights

Eyes: Green

Body type: perfect as in curvy and slim

Personality: Loves to read, nice, shy, sings, plays guitar, sense of humor, listens to all types of music.

Background: She was adopted at birth like Paige. She got her powers just recently, and doesn't understand them very well. She is a Witch/Whitelighter. Her Parents recently died from demons attacking them since they are after her. Madison lived in a small town in FL. so she has a bit of a country accent, not much. She has known of the magical community for two weeks and has been staying with the Elders. She also knows there is something they are not telling her.

Powers: Empathy, orbing, and morphing into anybody, anything (she can imitate people's powers with out looking like them just as long as she is near them). And she conjures.

Maddie's Point of view

I was sitting by the entrance of the Elder's meeting room; I was listening to every word they were saying. One Elder spoke said "Leo she needs to go stay with you and your family, she has powers that are nearly unstoppable, and there is that thing we were telling you about that I can't speak of because she could be by the door listening to us. I believe that you and your family can help her." There was silence for a moment and then Leo replied "Ok, I'll do it. Where is she?" Before the other Elder replied I orbed to the room I had been staying at. Any picked up the closest thing to me, which was my guitar, and started tuning it. As soon as it was all fixed up Leo orbed in and smiled slightly. I looked up and smiled back, as I put my guitar down. He sat down in a chair next to my bed and I turned to him. He said "Madison, the Elder's have decided that you are going to live with my family in San Francisco." I nodded and asked "Isn't your wife Piper, one of the Charmed ones that I hear about so often?" He nodded, and asked, "Could you be ready in about an hour?" I laughed slightly and said, "I never unpacked. So I just need to get two or three things and I'll be ready." The reason I never unpacked was because I knew this wasn't going to be my permanent home, well hopefully. He said "I'll meet you by the gate." I nodded and watched him leave the room. I was excited, about leaving this place. Everything had to be so perfect there, and I missed places that felt homier. I was also excited about meeting Leo's family, not only because they were the Charmed ones, because Leo was so nice so I assumed his family was as well.

Well I grabbed my book bag (and I mean that in a literal sense), my suitcase, and my guitar case and I was out the door, walking towards the gate. Leo asked "Do you need help?" I shook my head; I had always been that way for some reason. Anyways he orbed me inside the conservatory of a rather large manor. I looked at my surroundings, and saw a woman with long brown hair who asked Leo, "Who is this?" He took in a deep breath and said, "Piper, this is Madison Gilmore, she is the charge I was telling you about, the one who lived in Florida." She nodded her head, apparently he didn't want to make me upset by saying "Who's parents died 2 weeks ago. He continued "Anyways the Elder's asked if she could stay here so you, Phoebe, and Paige could train her." She nodded and smiled at me which I returned. I could tell she was a bit upset, but new very quickly that she had gotten over it. Leo said, "Can you show her around I have to go back up there to discuss something with the Elders?" She said, "Sure." And with that he left me and Piper alone. It was kind of weird for a moment, and then Piper finally spoke, "Um, maybe I should take you upstairs to your room." I smiled and grabbed my bags. As we walked upstairs I asked, "Um, if you don't mind me asking Mrs. Halliwell are your powers freezing and molecular combustion?" She smiled and said "Piper, and yes they are. How did you know that?" "One of my powers is to manipulate other powers, so I could feel it." She frowned slightly and asked, "What are your other powers?" I said, "Orbing, morphing, and empathy." She smiled again and said, "Oh," and continued upstairs silently. We stopped in front of a brown door, and she opened it. The room was very nice and quaint, almost homey. She looked at her watch and said "Crap, I'm late! I have to go pick up the guys from school. Feel free to wonder around." With that she left me all alone in a house that I had never been in.

I unpacked everything really fast, but everything was still neat. After that I heard some people downstairs. A moment later I heard Piper calling for me to come down, so I put my Zune on the bed, and walked downstairs. Once I got there I was surprised to see 2 teenagers, one about 18, and the other was about my age. Piper said "Maddie this Wyatt and Chris," pointing to the boys. I smiled and said "Hi," as did they. There was an uncomfortable silence and then Piper spoke up saying, "I have to go to the club, so you kids get acquainted, and well, bye." We all just stood there for a while, until I said, "Ok this is strange." They both smiled slightly and Chris said "We've got to do homework." I nodded and they went upstairs which I shortly followed. After a moment of being bored I decided to very quietly play an old song I used to love called whiskey lullaby.

She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette  
She broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin' to forget  
We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time  
But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind  
Until the night

1st Chorus  
He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away her memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees  
We found him with his face down in the pillow  
With a note that said I'll love her till I die  
And when we buried him beneath the willow  
The angels sang a whiskey lullaby

La la la la la la la la...La la la la la la la laaaa...  
La la la la la la la la...La la la la la la la laaaa...

The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself  
For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath  
She finally drank her pain away a little at a time  
But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind  
Until the night

2nd Chorus  
She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away his memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength she had to get up off her knees  
We found her with her face down in the pillow  
Clinging to his picture for dear life  
We laid her next to him beneath the willow  
While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby

La la la la la la la la...La la la la la la laaaa...  
La la la la la la la la...La la la la la la laaaa...  
La la la la la la la la...La la la la la la laaaa...  
La la la la la la la la...La la la la la la laaaa...

After a moment when I was done I got up and decided to see if anyone else had gotten home, but to my surprise once I reached the door, there was Chris and Wyatt standing next to the door. They straightened up and I gave them a sarcastic glare, and laughed as they blushed. I just slipped pass them and down the stairs to the kitchen. Finally someplace that was a bit familiar. I had been a cook like my mom was when she was alive. The thought of my mom made me smile. Anyways I just sat down in the kitchen hoping someone would come in soon, because the house had an uncomfortable silence until I heard something crash upstairs, so I got up and ran from the kitchen and up the stairs to an attic door. I opened the door and saw a demon, Chris and Wyatt. As the demon saw me it threw an energy ball, it was about to hit me, but I realized somebody in the room had telekinetic power so I raised my hand and it flew back at him. With that he died. The boys looked at me and Wyatt broke the silence and said, "Chris she has your power." I rolled my eyes and said, "No I don't one of my powers is to copy others. I would have used your freezing power but it just seemed faster to go ahead and kill him. And before you ask my other powers are empathy, morphing, and orbing." They were quietly thinking to themselves for a moment, so I just decided to go back to my room. I sat there thinking for a moment, but I got bored so I got out one of the books I had read a billion times, but I can't seem to ever want to put it down. Anyways I read for a moment then I heard a knock at the door, so I got up and opened the door to see Chris. He said, "We had everything under control." I raised my eyebrows and said, "Oh really the how come that bookshelf is broken, and your bleeding?" I nodded to his arm. He said, "Wyatt and I can't heal." I said, "Oh, well I can." I grasped his arm with one hand and with the other healed the cut. I could tell he was one of the guys that had the two worst things a guy could have and that is an ego, and a very strong sense of pride, so once his arm was healed, I let go. He glared at me for a moment, then left without a word. I heard a door down stairs close so I went to investigate. It was a woman with deep brown hair and the power of premonition, levitation, and empathy. So I knew this woman was Phoebe. She smiled and said, "You must be Madison." I nodded, and she said, "I'm Phoebe." I shook her hand and she sort of spaced and closed her eyes. I quickly let go of her hand because I did the exact same thing. I saw Wyatt, Chris, and I using our powers against someone, but this seemed to be not to distant but a distant future. I opened my eyes and everything came back in order. Phoebe looked at me curiously, and said, "Did you and I share that premonition." "I think so, I'm sorry it was an accident." She said, "It's ok, I know you didn't do it on purpose, um do you know where Piper is?" I said, "She told us that she was going to the club." "O" came her reply. She was silent for a moment, but said, "I need to talk to her, so I should get going. It was nice meeting you." She walked out as I said, "you too." I thought for a second. My gosh what is with these people. I mean In and out, in and out. I decided to go back up to my room once again, but this time I thought I can orb can't I? I thought about it, and then I saw some glowing lights around my ankle, they cam up and up and up. After a moment I realized I was in my room. _Yay!!!!! _

Hours passed and I had met everyone in the family which was kinda scary because there are so many people to meet. Anyways I was back in my room and decided to go down and see if I could ask Piper something. So I orbed down next to the kitchen door, and saw Chris and Leo eaves dropping. I said, "Do you do this frequently?" in a whisper. Chris shushed me and I glared at him. Apparently this was important so I put my ear next to the door, and heard the sisters and Leo talking. Leo said something about: Phoebe and my premonition a new power, Wyatt, Chris, and I being the new power, and how we were destined for greatness. I heard them all get up and walk towards the door. I orbed out before they opened the door. I was a little off balanced but soon gained my strength back, I wasn't used to orbing. Anyways I saw two more orbing lights outside in the hall. I heard yelling downstairs, and I said, "I don't think you orbed fast enough." I closed my door laughing as they went downstairs, heads bowed in shame. After I finished laughing I sat and my bed and thought, so much has happened in the past two weeks, I mean, I have powers, my parents are dead, and now I have to stay in a house were, they don't even want me there, well most of them. I was snapped back to reality when someone knocked on the door. It was Piper, she said, "Maddie, tomorrow you are supposed to start school, and your old school is going to send your grades to me in the morning. Is that ok?" I nodded, and she left without another word. I turned my head, and looked at the clock, it was 10:30 p.m. so I set the alarm to 6:00, so I would be able to wake up in the morning. I put in some pajama bottoms and a tank top, and fell asleep as soon as I hit the bed.

I woke up to the horrible sound of my alarm clock so, I automatically turned it off. Well I got some clothes:

Then I went to the bathroom to get a shower. I did the basics and sixteen year old girl would do, except, no make up. As soon as I went downstairs I saw Piper, surprise, surprise, well she was surprised to see me, but said knowingly, I thought I heard someone taking a shower." I realized she was getting out the ingredients for homemade pancakes, so I asked her if I could help. She nodded, and I started grabbing things, and she smiled happily when she noticed that I didn't even bother with measuring cups, I just knew how much to put in because of my mom. Well we finished around 6:50, and she told me to go get the boys up, I was apprehensive of this though, because I highly doubted they would want to be woken by, a girl they just met, and in there pajamas, but I entered one door, knowing instantly that it was Wyatt's room. I walked over to the side of the bed and tapped his shoulder. He opened his eyes and looked up at me. I said, "Your mom told me to wake you up." He nodded, and started getting up after I walked outside the door. Next was Chris. I walked into his room, and noticed for the first time, how hot he was. He had his messy chocolate brown hair falling into his eyes, well if you've seen him you know what I'm talking about. I walked over to his bed and tapped him on the shoulder, his reaction was different though, "Five more minutes mom," came his muffled reply. I simply said, "Your mom said it's time to get up." He turned his head over and faced me. He looked me up and down, taking a while to study me face, like he just realized I was a girl or something. Anyways I went downstairs shortly followed by the boys. Well everyone at the table was chatting happily, until we heard the fax machine. Piper took the paper, and looked at it, she said to the boys, "Why don't I see these grades from you two." She handed me the paper, and the boys looked at it too. I had gotten all As which is not really new to me. Well, it was 7:45, so Piper explained to me that we would orb to school, and she would pick us up. Well I grabbed my bag, and orbed with the boys. We were behind the school so we walked to the front, and I realized how big the school was. As we walked inside Chris was greeted by a girl, who I guessed was his his girlfriend. She had a tattoo on her arm of a phoenix. I asked Wyatt, "Is she a witch?" He nodded and said, "And a Bitch." I laughed silently, as the girl noticed me, she asked Chris, "Who is she?" Chris said hesitantly, "Bianca this is Maddie, Maddie this is Bianca." I said in a nice tone, "Hi," she replied by rolling her eyes, and focusing back on Chris. I raised my eye brows, and looked at Wyatt. He gave me an innocent look and shrugged. "Hey, there's Kels, Chris remember to show Maddie around." Wyatt said, and left. Bianca looked at Chris as though she couldn't bear the thought. She said in a baby like way, "Chris, I barely get to see you enough as it is." I rolled my eyes, and said, "Don't worry about it I can find my way around." and with that I left. I found the office, and the secretary person gave me a schedule, a map, and a gym uniform. I left and found my locker, and dropped off the uniform, and went to my first class, Physics. Before I sat down, the teacher gave me a text book. I sat down by a girl with raven black hair, she said, "Hi my name is Alexis, and you are?" "Maddie," I replied. She asked, "Can I see your schedule." I handed it to her, she smiled and said, "You have all of your classes with me, do you want me to show you around, since it's your first day?" I said, "Sure," as Chris sat down behind me. Well the rest of the day went by fast, Alexis showed me around, and she was really nice. She was kind of surprised when she found out that, I lived with the Halliwell's. Well, I met all of her friends at lunch, and they were a lot like her.

I waited out front with Wyatt, soon followed by Chris and Bianca the Bitch, my new silent nickname for her. I think I saw a glare, given by Piper to Bianca, as we climbed in the back seat. Once we got back to the house, I went straight up to my room and did my homework, which was Spanish, and Trig. I also finished, my essay on Jane Austen. Well it was Friday so I didn't expect Wyatt, and Chris to do any of their work, but boy was I surprised when Chris knocked on my door once Bianca had left. The thing I expected him to ask was "can I copy off your Trig, work." But I was surprised when he asked me to help him with it. Well of course I obliged, because, well I had nothing better to do. After I gave him a shortcut, I went to the window, to open the blinds, but something I was surprised to see was, Bianca making out with this guy. I muttered, "O my gosh." Chris looked up from the homework and asked, "What?" I didn't want him to get hurt, because nobody deserves to be treated like that, but he needed to know, so I replied sadly, "You won't like it." He got up from the bed, and came to the window. His eyes, were filled with shock when he saw her all bubbly around that guy. HE stormed out of the room, and down the stairs. I left the window but still heard the last words he to her which were, "We're through." He came back in the house with a rage, and I couldn't blame him. I mean that is one of the reasons I didn't date. Another reason was because all the guys in my old town, were either man whores, or just weren't worth my time. Wyatt passed my door and asked, "What was that all about?" I said, "Bianca was cheating on him." HE celebrated silently and left. I saw all of Chris' books on my bed and decided that it was a good reason to go talk to him. So I grabbed his stuff and walked to the next door over. I knocked, and opened the door, to see him lying on his bed in deep thought. When I walked in, he snapped back to reality, and I saw a small flicker of a smile. I put his books on his desk, and sat down on the bed. There was a pause, so I said in the most sincere voice I could, "I'm really sorry." He turned those beautiful jade eyes my way and asked, "Why, it's not your fault. I should have known she hadn't changed." "Changed?" I asked. He sighed and said, "She is apart of the Phoenix assassin Witches. They have sort of a reputation." I replied, "O um," I paused trying to think of something to say. He broke the silence by saying, "Aren't you going to say, you understand, and know what it's like." I said, "No, because I don't know what it's like, but I do know what it's like to be hurt real badly, but this is just a phase, you'll find someone a lot better than her in a week." He laughed and asked, "Why do you say that." I gave him an isn't this obvious look and said, "Do you really want me to list, the billion reasons why a girl would want you? Well first of all, you make me feel comfortable, and I've only known you for a day, that's a first for me. You are very attractive, and if you didn't have Bianca giving death glares to every girl who looked at you, they would be falling all over you. Shall I continue?" I was cut off by kissing me gently, but urgently on the lips. I had all these emotions running through me at once. My head was telling me to stop, that I was just a rebound, but my heart was encouraging me. I heard a small gasp, so we pulled away. It was Wyatt he said, "Chris, I have never seen a comeback like that before, but wonderful choice." I got up off the bed, and walked to my room. I heard Chris say to Wyatt, "You always have to ruin the moment, don't you Wy?" I laughed silently at the thought. I closed my eyes, and stood there for a moment. I had never kissed a guy, let alone kissed a guy I just met. Like I said before, most guys just weren't worth my time. What if it had been someone else passing the door. I would have been so embarrassed, I already was. Things were going to be so weird at dinner. It seemed just at the thought of dinner; Piper knew to call me down there for it. I sucked it up and walked down the step. It went by quickly though. There was some talking, and everything seemed to be fine. Leo said, "Chris, the Elder's decided that Maddie should be your charge." Piper looked at him and said, "Isn't that supposed to be kept from her?" Leo replied, "The Elder's decided it would be kind of hard to keep it a secret in the house so, they just said to tell them both. I wasn't all that bothered but Chris was he asked, "Why can't you or Wyatt do it?" Leo looked shocked but said, "They figured you would be able to relate to her the most." The conversation stopped there. Well we finished, and I noticed how happy Piper was. I was laughing inside my head, but anyways, when dinner was over, everyone left except Piper, and I. I helped her with the dishes, I mean they were keeping me, the least I could do was help them with the chores. Well, once I finished, I went up to my room. I was reading Bid Time Return, until about midnight, so I decided to get some sleep, but I couldn't. I finally gave up at three, and went down stairs to get some water. When I reached the bottom steps I realized the kitchen light was on. I walked in there and saw, none other than Chris, digging into the carton of Chocolate ice cream. I said, "So chocolate ice cream is your comfort food too?" He nodded and asked, "Care to join me?" I nodded grabbed a spoon from a drawer, and sat next to him. We sat there in complete silence for a while until he said, "About earlier I," I cut him off by saying, "I know it was just in the moment, don't worry about it," I tried to hide the sadness in my voice. He nodded, and he asked, "Was I that bad?" I looked up from the ice cream, and said, "No, was I?" He shook his head. I sighed in relief. After a minute, of silently laughing in my head for no reason, I decided, that was enough ice cream, so I got up, and put the spoon in the dishwasher. I walked to the kitchen door and said, "Don't stay up to late." He laughed into his ice cream and I went back upstairs. I just couldn't help thinking about that kiss. I wanted it to mean much more than it did, but it wouldn't. I sighed, and once the rays of light went through my window. It was around seven. I went downstairs, and saw Chris asleep with his head on the table the ice cream put up. I laughed, and he woke up. He asked, "What are you doing up?" "I never went to sleep, apparently you did." He ruffled his already messy hair, and went upstairs. Well enough of that.

The next four weeks went by, and I did develop some weird crush on Chris, even though he got back with Bianca the next Monday. I guess I always go for the guy who's taken. Well it was around one in the morning, and everybody besides Leo was up, and Bianca was still there. I went downstairs to take my allergy medicine. Piper was folding clothes, and well I don't know where everybody else was, but I heard some, flirtatious laughing upstairs, which made me want to vomit. Piper asked "Is she still here?" I nodded. Her second question caught me off guard, "Do you like Chris?" I almost spit up the water that was in my mouth. I replied very fast, "No! Of courses not! What would give you that idea?" She smirked and said, "Wyatt told me, he caught you, two kissing." I muttered so she could still hear, "OOhh. I'll get him later." She laughed at the comment, and asked, "Could I ask you to do me a big favor?" "Yeah, sure, what do you need?" "Umm please give Chris's belt back, he keeps putting it in the basket again, tell Bianca to go home, and while your at it seduce Chris for me. OK thanks bye." She started going towards the kitchen, and I followed in complete shock of what she had just asked me. I said exasperated, "I really hope you were kidding about the last part." She smiled in that no I wasn't way and shook her head. "NO! No way, I refuse." She gave me a puppy dog pout, and said, "Please, I know he likes you back, and I just can't stand her! We cannot have another demon in the family, the last time that happened, he became the source of all evil, and we had to hurt him and the other person. Just please." I sighed and said, "Piper, first of all, you want me to seduce your son, second of all, I don't know how to seduce someone, and third of all, YOU WANT ME TO SEDUCE YOUR SON!" "Please Maddie, all you have to do is take off the robe, and act, I don't know, you have the body, do something with it!" she said in a tone she knew I would give in to, but I tried one last time, "Piper, I'm sixteen, Christian, and I don't know what I'm supposed to do." She said, "Maddie, can you please just forget your morals for a night." "Piper, aren't you supposed to be discouraging this kind of thing?" She replied by saying, "I'll stand in your room with the door open, and I'll make sure you don't get into to much….. you know." I sighed and said, "Fine get me some scissors," she looked at me funny, "If I'm gonna do this I'm gonna do it right." She got some scissors from a drawer, and handed them to me, I cut some of the bottom of my shirt off so it showed my belly-button ring, and my tattoo. Piper asked, "You have a tattoo?" "It was my birthday, and a dare from my parents. (brief description of it: a white rose vine with pink ones surrounding it) I grabbed the belt from the table, and Piper followed. I walked up the stairs, she went into my room and peeked from outside the door. I gave one last pleading look to her, but she ushered me on. I knocked and let myself in. Both of them had their hair messed up, and their clothes ruffled. Once Chris saw me I saw the sick perverted fantasies flash through his mind. Well lets just say if this was a movie, it would be in sexy slow motion and the background music would be Sexy Back. Bianca asked, "What do you want?" in that evil rude manner of hers. I said, "Piper said, that you should probably go home since it was so late." She was about to argue, but stopped, she picked up her things, and walked to me. She whispered, "Bitch," When she went into the hall, I said loud enough for her to her it, "Whore," She yelled, "I heard that." "Good for you." I replied before she shimmered next to me, am athemae aimed at my throat. Chris said, "Bianca!" She said, "What? I was just trying to scare her." Before he could respond, I turned her wrist, in a slick movement, turned around, and aimed it at her throat. After complete silence I loosened my grip. She huffed out of the room, like she was about to explode with anger.

I rolled my eyes, and walked over to Chris and handed him his belt. "Sorry if I ruined any fun. I can't believe you took her back but, hey, it's your choice." I sat down on his bed, and asked, "Chris, are you ok?" He said kinda fast, "Yeah I'm fine, what would give you the idea that I'm not ok." "You are avoiding my eyes, that means, either, you are upset with me or you uncomfortable, with me. Which one is it." I waited for his answer, but it never came. I got up from the bed, and walked to my room, and sat down besides Piper, but before I did, I heard a wolf-whistled, it was Wyatt of course. I laughed as he left and said, "Well at least my look worked for someone." She said, "Well, maybe he'll come to his senses later." She left the room with a goodnight, and I was left in my thoughts. I fell asleep, and woke up around, five. I got up, and realized I hadn't changed. So I put on my robe, and went over to the sewing machine. Earlier that week, Phoebe told me Piper's birthday was coming up, so I decided to make her a quilt. It had pictures of everybody in their family that they had pictures of. And had all of Piper's favorite colors. I was about a done with it, when Chris walked in. I smiled slightly and looked back down at my work. HE asked, "Ok, you cook, sing, play guitar, and now you can make quilts?" I said, "I guess I'm just a mini musical housewife." He laughed slightly and sat down on the bed. I just kept working on his mom's quilt, and he was silent. "Who's that for?"

"Today's your mom's birthday isn't it?" He said, "Yeah, I just didn't think you knew." "Your Aunt Phoebe told me; I'm finished, what do ya think?" I spread it over the bed as he got up. I looked at him studying it, I couldn't help but smile at the expression on his face. I knew he was really close to his mom, he said, "She'll love it. I think you did a really great job." I blushed, at the compliments, as he smiled lightly. I wanted to lean in right then and there, but I knew it was wrong so I restrained myself. I took the moment to fold it up and put it into a bright green bag, and put it beside my bed. It was silent for a moment, and he said, "I guess I should go, I forgot to wrap mom's gift." I nodded, and he walked out.

It was around 11 when everyone arrived. After Paige gave Piper her gift, It was my turn, as she pulled the quilt out of the bag, and ran her fingers over the stitching. She asked, "You made this?" I nodded, as she got up and gave me hug, it was the nicest hug she had ever given me, in that motherly way. Well around 12 everybody left. Leo and Piper left for her birthday weekend, Wyatt on his date with Amber, and well everyone else to their own home. Chris and I were left home alone for the day, most likely the night because of Wyatt, well he…… there is no other way to explain it he's a man whore. Around 4 Chris left on a date with Bianca. He came into my room, and told me where he was going, but I couldn't help notice the excitement in his eyes. O well I guess I'll have to get over that fact. I decided to go out for a walk, maybe see if I could find a good church to go to. Anyways I grabbed my bag and walked down the steps. As I reached for the door I heard a noise in the living room. I yelled aloud, "Chris are you still here." Nobody answered. I walked in there to find a darklighter. He conjured his Crossbow and he shot me with it, but just before I hit the ground I conjured an athemae, which I through at him, and it hit him right in the chest. I slid down the wall. The arrow was just above my right breast. It hurt worse than any pain I had ever endured physically. I couldn't think of anything else to do besides call my whitelighter. "Chris," I yelled, about a minute after I called his name he appeared in front of me. I closed my eyes trying to hide the tears. He knelt down, and said, "What happened?" I said, "Darklighter, I killed him." HE nodded, and said, "This will probably hurt, so grab my hand. I did what he asked, and he ripped my shirt, trying to keep my modesty thank God. He grasped the arrow and pulled it out. I tried so hard not to scream, but the pain was so terrible. After it was out he lifted me bridal style, and shushed me. He laid me on the couch, as I continued to cry. I knew he couldn't heal, but I also knew he couldn't call for his dad. He looked at me tears trying not to come out. He knew he couldn't call his dad, for the main reason, he couldn't hear them wherever they were. So he put his hands over me, I closed my eyes, but saw the light shining through my eyelids. I opened my eyes and saw his hands glowing, and I felt instantly better. He looked shocked, I was too. But after a moment he gave me a hug which I returned. He pulled away an inch away from my face. He looked from my eyes to my lips. But then I pulled away, I knew it would be wrong, I mean he was dating another girl. He wasn't all that surprised, but said, "We should probably go look in the book to see what Darklighter he was." I nodded, and said, "Let me just go change first." he nodded and said apologetically, "Sorry," "It's fine," I cooed. I walked upstairs and changed my shirt. Once I got upstairs Chris was sitting in a chair, waiting for me too identify the darklighter, we were silent for about 10 minutes, until I found the Darklighter, he was a very powerful one, like the leader of some Darklighter group. I showed Chris, and he said, "Well at least the others might think twice before going after you again." I smiled.

Well hours later, I was fixing spaghetti, which happens to be mine and Chris's favorite. He came down and asked, "What cha doing," I said, not really paying attention, "Fixing spaghetti, I'll be done in a sec if you want some and I have enough for Bianca if you wanna invite her." HE was quiet, I assumed he was getting the phone but, he just stood there, I looked up and asked curiously, "What?"

_I love you, he thought._

"Bianca and I broke up." I looked back up from the pot, and said trying to hide my excitement, "O my gosh, Chris I'm so sorry, is it my fault, I am so sorry, you should have went back after you healed me." HE cut me off, "Do you always ramble this much? No, it's not your fault, its hers she was still screwing around with other guys, and tried to turn it around on me." "O," came my reply, he said sort of down, "Well, I'm sorta glad its over, you know," I smiled slightly, turned off the stove, and walked over to him I gave him a hug which he returned. I cooed, "You only deserve the best."

_The best is you. He thought smiling._

I pulled away and we looked at each other for a moment.

After we ate dinner, I went upstairs and got my guitar. I wasn't planning on playing, just tuning it, but Chris found me on the back porch and asked, "Would you play for me?" I looked up, and saw the pleading look on his face and said sarcasm etching in my voice, "Now, how could I say no to that face." HE sat down and I asked, "What songs do you want me to play?" He said, "I dunno, your two favorite songs." I nodded, and started playing Stupid Boy by Keith Urban.

Well, she was precious like a flower  
She grew wild, wild but innocent  
A perfect prayer in a desperate hour  
She was everything beautiful and different

Stupid boy, you can't fence that in  
Stupid boy, it's like holding back the wind  
she laid her heart and soul right in your hands  
And you stole her every dream and you crushed her plans  
She never even knew she had a choice and that's what happens  
When the only voice she hears is telling her she can't  
Stupid boy, stupid boy  
Oh

So what made you think you could take a life  
And just push it push it around  
I guess you build yourself up so high  
You had to take her and break her down

she laid her heart and soul right in your hands  
And you stole her every dream and you crushed her plans  
She never even knew she had a choice and that's what happens  
When the only voice she hears is telling her she can't  
You stupid boy

_I have been stupid, he thought._

Oh, you always had to be right but now you've lost  
The only thing that ever made you feel alive  
Yeah, yeah

Well, she laid her heart and soul right in your hands  
And you stole her every dream and you crushed her plans  
Yes, ya did  
She never even knew she had a choice and that's what happens  
When the only voice she hears is telling her she can't  
You stupid boy, oh, I'm the same old  
Same old stupid boy

It took awhile for her to figure out she could run  
But when she did, she was long gone  
Long gone, long gone  
Ah, she's gone

Nobody's ever gonna love me like she loved me  
And she loved me, she loved me  
God please, just let her know  
I'm sorry, I'm sorry  
I'm sorry, I'm sorry  
Baby, yeah, I'm down on my knees  
She's never coming back to me

_I'm sorry, he thought._

Once the song was over I heard Chris say something, but I cut him off by singing, Teardrops on my guitar by Taylor Swift.

Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without

Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's so damn funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night

_Chorus:_

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do

Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause

_Chorus_

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do

So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into..

Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see.

Little did he know, he was, my Drew. I looked down, I felt the tears welling up in my eyes. Even though I had only known him for a month, I loved him.He held my chin made me look him in the eyes. He seemed to unknowingly be leaning forward. I looked at his lips then back up to his eyes. Finally it happened, he kissed me which I kissed back of course. So many emotions were in that one kiss. After a minute he grazed his tongue across my bottom lip politely asking to enter my mouth, which I granted. After a few moments I pulled away, and said, "Why do you keep doing this to me." He looked confused and said, "Doing what?" I looked up at him and said, tears still in my eyes, "Acting like you like me until you get Bianca back, I'm not that kind of girl Chris." He said, "I'm not going back to her, Maddie, I didn't mean to in the first place, the first time we kissed, you are the one that said, it was just spur of the moment, I didn't. Maddie I really like you and I'm sorry if I hurt you." "Chris I can't keep doing this, if you are going to do this to me again, then we need to stop right now. He said, "Maddie, I will not do that to you again, I want to give this a shot, but only if you do?" I wiped away the tears on my face and nodded. He smiled and pulled me in for another kiss. This was a moment I never wanted to stop, but unfortunately I had to end it. I said, "I'm gonna go change." He nodded as I got up, grabbed my guitar. I walked upstairs and was pulling off my top until something happened. The room suddenly started changing everything looked different. I looked out the window and it was no longer night, it seemed to be mid afternoon. Well all of my clothes in the dresser were gone. I peeked outside and saw Chris, looking frantic, he said, "What the hell just happened. I said I don't know, well I was in my bra and shorts , but apparently he thought I was fully clothed, but he got a surprise when I dropped my guard and he opened the door. I gasped and grabbed a pillow of the bed. He said, "Wow I never thought I'd get to see you like this just after 10 minutes of going out." I said, "Shut up, give me your hoodie. He said, "Fine but only if you let me saver the moment." He took off his hoodie, and as I dropped the pillow he just kept lifting the hoodie higher. I said exasperatedly, "Chris gilve me the hoodie." He shook his head and down at me his eyes traveling over me a lot. I said you've had your fun, just give it back." He said, "Maybe." I got on my tip toes and kissed him on the mouth. He slowly let his arm fall down. As soon as it was it reaching distance I grabbed it. He looked astonished as I pulled it over my head and said, "You tricked me." I said, "Just returning the favor. Do you know what's going on, everything just changed." "I don't know I was just outside on the porch, when everything changed. When I came inside, I saw Aunt Phoebe, but she looks different, and her hair is cut off. Everyone is in the house that isn't supposed to be." I peaked out in the hallway, and saw Piper and an older Chris, I thought is this the future or the past, because Piper looked a lot younger. I said more to myself than him, "This cannot be good."


End file.
